


Una o due parole di troppo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Early Work, Ficlet, Gen, Silly, Strategy & Tactics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “America... Dio ti ha dato due orecchie per ascoltare il doppio e una bocca per parlare la metà... ma a quanto pare ha dimenticato di darti anche il libretto d’istruzioni”





	Una o due parole di troppo

** Una o Due Parole di Troppo **

“Allora, il piano è questo: Russia e Cina pensano a Giappone, Francia a Italia, mentre Inghilterra ed io ci occuperemo di Germania” disse America con un sorriso, rivolgendosi alle altre nazioni presenti.

“Che bellezza! Così avrò occasione di fare amicizia con un’altra nazione!” esclamò Russia sorridendo, per poi socchiudere gli occhi ed assumere uno sguardo maligno “Se non altro prima di distruggerla” aggiunse con un tono inquietante, spaventando Francia che tentò con nonchalance di allontanarsi dall’uomo.

L’unico ad avere un’aria irritata, era Inghilterra.

“Mi spieghi perché devi essere sempre tu a decidere per tutti?” chiese al fratello, seccato. America non si scompose, e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“E dai Arthur! Vedrai che ci divertiremo! La Germania è un così bel posto!” Inghilterra divenne rosso in volto.

“Non stiamo andando in villeggiatura Alfred! Si da il caso che siamo nel bel mezzo di una guerra, casomai non te ne fossi reso conto!” lo redarguì, non limando minimamente il sorriso dell’altro.

“Oh lo so, ma la guerra ancora non è iniziata, quindi non vedo perché, mentre studiamo il nemico, non possiamo approfittarne per farci un giro!”

“Alfred, ci tieni davvero così tanto a farti sconfiggere prima ancora che la guerra cominci?” sibilò Inghilterra fra i denti. America fece un sorriso smagliante.

“Io non posso essere sconfitto. Io sono un eroe!” dichiarò, causando gemiti da parte dei suoi alleati.

****

“Su Arthur, andiamo a casa di Germania!” disse America al fratello, giunti di fronte all’abitazione di Ludwig.

“Ma sei impazzito? Andiamo così, inermi, a casa del nemico? Rifletti un attimo America, pensa alle conseguenze, non credo che...” protestò, ma l’altro aveva già suonato il campanello. Quando Germania andò ad aprire, rimase in silenzio per svariati secondi, con espressione attonita.

“Ma... ma... voi che cosa ci fate qui?” domandò alla fine. Inghilterra si mise una mano davanti al viso, mentre America sfoderò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.

“ _Guten morgen Detuschland!”_ esclamò con un terribile accento tedesco “Sai, la guerra incombe e noi siamo qui per studiare un po’ il territorio” Arthur gli diede una gomitata, ma lui parve non accorgersene.

“Fatemi capire... noi siamo nemici, e tu vieni a casa mia per informarmi del fatto che stai analizzando il mio territorio?” il suo tono più che sarcastico era confuso. America annuì, sempre con espressione soddisfatta.

****

Era sera. Inghilterra e America camminavano, sulla strada verso casa. I loro visi erano coperti di lividi, ed entrambi zoppicavano.

“Insomma, io non capisco... perché Germania se l’è presa tanto?” chiese Alfred. Inghilterra strinse i denti.

“America... Dio ti ha dato due orecchie per ascoltare il doppio e una bocca per parlare la metà... ma a quanto pare ha dimenticato di darti anche il libretto d’istruzioni” sibilò.

America rimase assorto qualche secondo, poi tornò a sorridere e si rivolse di nuovo verso il fratello.

“Domani andiamo a trovare Giappone?” Arthur si fermò a fissarlo. Poi sospirò.

“Sì Alfred. Domani andiamo da Giappone” si rassegnò. Non avrebbe imparato mai...


End file.
